


Утопление

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Feels, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Don't copy to another site, Drowning, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Эллисон тонула слишком долго.





	Утопление

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3480384)

Эллисон боялась воды.  
  
Так было не всегда, конечно. Она любила плавать, наблюдать за тем, как искажался мир под гладью и над ней. Это давало свободу движений, которой у неё не могло быть на поверхности.  
  
Как долго она могла задержать дыхание было не вопросом жизни и смерти, раньше это был вопрос просто смешного умения считать.  
  
Потом ей пришлось утонуть в той ванной, и случилось всё то, что случилось с Ногицуне. У неё остался шрам между рёбрами, и жизнь. Последнее назвали чудом.  
  
Ночью было хуже всего. Эллисон просыпалась в холодном поту, после того, как всю ночь металась в постели. Она не помнила сны, только ощущения. Холод, сжимающаяся вокруг неё толща воды, и нехватка воздуха в лёгких.  
  
Тогда Эллисон успокаивала себя, что простыни мокрые из-за её пота, что лужицы возле кровати ей просто привиделись. Что тянущиеся к ней из воды руки каждый раз, когда она проходила возле достаточно глубокого водоёма это то же, что она видела с Кейт — игра воображения.  
  
А сейчас она проснулась от ощущения смыкающейся над ней толщи воды. В её снах ощущения всегда были реалистичными, но в этот раз что-то было не так. В этот раз она не просыпалась, когда что-то тянуло её за ногу всё глубже и глубже под воду.  
  
Это что-то было похоже на холодную руку. Эллисон открыла рот, зная, что не сможет закричать. Попыталась вдохнуть.  
  
Хотелось бы, чтобы всё закончилось быстро. Но она знала, что те несколько минут, которые она всё ещё будет жива, станут самыми худшими в её жизни. Становились. Стали.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
